Irreplaceble
by MysticSpade
Summary: Irreplaceble Summary: Everybody is getting creeped out by their gay sensei Narumi. What happens when he over does things and makes everybody into COUPLES? What happens when Mikan is in the dangerous ability’s class and has to do a mission to save every
1. Chapter 1

Irreplaceble

Summary: Everybody is getting creeped out by their gay sensei Narumi. What happens when he over does things and makes everybody into COUPLES??? What happens when Mikan is in the dangerous ability's class and has to do a mission to save everyone? Things tend to heat up after a month when Mikan comes back injured Review!!!

Mini Chat:

Claire: Yola!!! Yola means a mixture of hola and yo. I made it up myself. Well, anyways, are you excited to be Mikan's boyfriend Natsume?

Natsume: ………………. Me? With that ugly baka? No way you idiot of a writer!!!!

Claire: ……………….. *weeps in a corner while drawing with a stick in sand*

Mikan: How dare you hurt Claire's feelings! *accidentally trips while showing her underwear*

Natsume: You're really an idiot huh? Ichigo-chara? *smirks*

Mikan: YOU PERVERT!!!

Iinchou: Eh, shall we carry on now?

Anna: I really should be baking……………

Nonoko: I really should be concocting a formula…………………..

Sumire: NATSUME –SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie ( Super-Blob08): Well hola!! Forgotten me already huh? Anyways, let me explain myself, I am Claire's friend to clear things up.

Claire: Sorry about that. Who thinks Narumi-sensei is gay?

Natsume: What a stupid question, of course that darn teacher is GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan: No he isn't!!!!

Hotaru: *eats crab*

Ruka: *scratching head nervously*

Iinchou: Don't say that!!!

Anna: …………. He is kinda gay to me.

Nonoko: same.

Jackie: well, yes of course he's GAY, but its because of his alice!!!!! *turns head to glare at Natsume*

Natsume: *glares coldly back* *lights fire in palm*

Natsume: What do you say I train my alice on you stupidhead?

Jackie: Forget what I just said.

Everyone: *sweatdrops uneasily*

Natsume: Heh heh heh,…….. don't try to outsmart me you idiots.

Hotaru: Claire does not own Gakuen Alice.

Whew! Sorry that took so long. Lets get to the story now…….

" Ohayo minna-san!!!!" Narumi-sensei greets the class.

Jaws dropped as they stared head to toe at their gay teacher. He was wearing a pink shirt with a heart and words saying " Mirror mirror on the wall,who's the cutest of them all? ME!!!!!!!!!" He was wearing pink skinny jeans with jewels sewed along side the edge. He was wearing pink converse sneakers with hearts plastered on. A jeweled heart barrette was even clipped in his wavyish hair. Winking at the class, he clapped his hands.

"Well, since I'm soooo nice, I've made you guys some cookies and a drink." He responded in a melodramatic voice.

" Are you sure you didn't put in some potion in there?" Koko the mindreader asked.

Glancing nervously toward the class, he shook his head quickly with a fake horrified face.

" Of course not! Why would I do that?" Narumi answered with a squeak.

Shooting out his alice to Koko, he turned away acting normal. A loud thud was heard as Koko slumped from his seat with a dazed emotion.

Passing out the snacks, Narumi quietly left the room and eavesdropped out in the hallway.

" Whoa!! These are good!! Or not, they taste kinda,…….. well… weird." Mikan suddenly responded.

"Hn,…………." Natsume said while drinking the drink.

" It isn't as good as my cooking though! It has a weird smell." Anna pouted before finishing her cookies.

" These kinda taste funny……………" Nonoko answered before making a face.

Deep into thought, Natsume thought about what his classmates said about the cookies. 'The gay teacher could've put something in there.'

Using his alice, he burned everybody's snacks and looked away pulling out his manga.

" Mou, Natsume burned the cookies!!!!" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and practically everyone said.

" Be grateful idiots, for all we know, the gay teacher could have put in a pill or potion to make us weird or something." Natsume responded.

'Uh oh, Natsume found out. Better leave quick.' Narumi answered in his head. On tip toes, he scampered in the hallway to let the snacks do wonders.

Suddenly feeling nausious, everyone slowly slumped down in a loud thud before drifting off.

'Have to fight this feeling. The gay teacher really did put in something………..' Natsume thought wearily before drifting away.

An Hour Later………………

"Uh, un, whats happening?" A brunette asked.

Soon others woke up and joined the questioning.

"Stupids, we somehow let that gay teacher to make us think he's innocent!" Natsume coldly answered.

" You don't have to say that so rudely Natsume!!!!" Mikan fighted back.

" Whatever bakas……………………."

A weird,tingling, and cold feeling went down their bodies, suddenly something happened.

Everyone had hearts in their searched for boyfriends/girlfriends and left the room.

" Whoa, this feeling is crazy weird…………….. Natsume??! Mikan said.

" What Polka? Don't let the pill or potion sink in, be strong…… on the other hand, a baka like you probably can't fight it." Natsume answered.

"Natsume? Will you be my boyfriend?" Mikan asked dreamily.

"Dang it!!! You have the alice of nullifaction and you can't even fight it!! You stupid bak-…………. pretty girl. Want to be my girlfriend?" Natsume said.

' Dang it!!! Whats becoming of me??!!! I would never ask the baka to be my girlfriend.. but then, I also have oddly enough developed feelings for her.' Natsume thought blandly.

"Sure!! Come on then Natsume!!!" The brunette happily cheered.

" Yeah, ok…………"

Natsume stared, he looked at everyone. Iinchou was with Sumire, Mochu was with Nonoko, Koko was with Anna, Ruka was with Hotaru, he was WITH Mikan, and yeah…………….

Intertwining hands, they left and suddenly kissed each other. (WHOA!!!!!!)

They had to do something before this stayed permanent, and FAST!!!!!!!!

Claire: Soo? Natsume, you really do LOVE Mikan. You're just a cold person outside but an emotional yet caring person in the inside.

Natsume: You idiot!! You're the one who made this stupid story!! And why would I be in LOVE with the ugly girl???

Claire: Well, in the book, you KISS her, and then another part is when you and Mikan are emotional with each other when you go somewhere. Then in middle school, you run away with each other and you say: "I want to grow up faster so I can run away with you Mikan." *shows book for all to see*

Hotaru: *snaps pictures* MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: *fuming up with anger* Well, if it wasn't for that real stupid author of the book that wrote the idiot things, we wouldn't have to fight on this stupid.

Mikan: AWWWW!! Oh yeah, now I remember!!!! You were so sweet to me at those times!!!!

Natsume: Don't butt into this Ichigo-chara.

Mikan: *pouts*

Ruka: I kissed her on the cheek though, and then there was that play Narumi –sensei made us be in it and me and Mikan almost kissed before you knocked her out with a chalkboard eraser and Hotaru turned off the power switch.

Natsume: Don't say anymore if you don't want to be burnt to a crisp bunny-boy. * glares threatenly at the animal lover*

Hotaru: *snaps more picture of them fighting* This will earn me more rabbits!!!!!

Koko: You DID that Natsume??? Whoa!

Anna & Nonoko: Seriously??? We want ALL the details Mikan!!!!!!

Sumire: BOO for Sakura!!!

Iinchou: eh, this is awkard.

Koko: Sumire really wants to kill Mikan.

Everyone: *perks up ears* REALLY??????

Mikan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * cries waterfall tears.

Everyone: *wearing rain coats,hats, and umbrellas. Paddling away from Mikan*

Natsume: This is stupid * uses alice to evaporate tears*

Mikan: * nullifies* *sticks out tongue* * returns to tears*

Hope you enjoyed it!!! Review Please!!! :D It might take me a while to figure out the next chapter so don't hold it against me if I haven't updated!


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Mini Chat:

Claire: In this chapter, Mikan finds out she's in the Dangerous Abililit's class. How do you feel about that Natsume?

Natsume: What do you think I'm thinking idiot?

Claire: Yes?

Natsume: Me caring for that baka is just like as if we were in a fairytale!!!!

Claire: So you want to be in a fairytale with her?

Natsume: me? With her? Um, do you have a BRAIN? She's an ugly girl!!! Why would I be caught dead with her????

Mikan: Don't be so rude Natsume.

Natsume: sure I'll be rude to her baka.

Mikan: NAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEEE!!!!

Hotaru: Be nice to the baka Hyuuga, or else…………………………

Ruka: *scratches head uncomfortably*

Sumire: HHHHAAAHHHH!!! Hyuuga-sama called you UGLY Sakura!!!!!

Hotaru: *hits Sumire with baka gun*

Iinchou: Dajebou Shouda-san?

Anna & Nonoko: BURN!!!!!

Jackie: Why do you always put me somewhere in the ending part?

Claire: *grins sheepishly* Heh heh, gomen………..

Jackie: Oh well, I guess its just fate.

Claire: Hey!! That's the title for this chapter!!!

Natsume: We all know baka, its there on the top called "fate" in LETTERS!! We're not blind idiot.

Mikan: Don't be rude Natsume. We all know you have at least some manners. *trips*

Natsume: no, its you with the problem, you keep on showing me your idiotic panties POLKA.

Mikan: PPPPPPEEEERRRRRVVVVVVEEEERRRTTTTT!!!!!

Lets get to the story now ………………

Walking along the cooridors, Mikan and Natsume are trying to find their lovable sensei Narumi.

" I'm tired, lets eat some more of Narumi-sensei's cookies!!" Mikan said.

Natsume merely glanced in her direction, he had to keep his cool in,….or not." Sure come on, we can't keep you from starving.

Beaming a big smile at her so called "boyfriend", they turned back to the classroom.

A sudden shadow crossed the hallway as a man with a black coat and pure white skin crossed their way.

"What do you want Persona?" Natsume snapped.

"Oh nothing Kero Neko, just taking a look at your girlfriend." Persona cooly responded.

" This is Persona? Nice to meet you Persona-sensei!!!!!" Mikan greeted.

"So, are you Mikan Sakura? Owner of the alices of Nullifaction and the Steal,Copy,and Erase?

"I don't know what you're talking about sensei."

Merely smirking, he interjected. " You're in the Dangerous Abilility's class now Sakura. Teach her Natsume?"

" She's not going to be in your filthy class Persona."

"Oh, but she is black cat."

Leaving the couple he smirked.

"Come on, lets go Mikan."

"Yeah, ok."

Entering the classroom, they had disgusted looks cross their faces. Everbody was sweet talking to each other and kissing like there was no end.

Grabbing a bunch of cookies, Mikan stuffed it into her mouth. "Wrant owne Narstumer?" (want one Natsume?)

"No."

Reaching to put in another cookie, he had a sudden urge to bite the cookie she was eating.

CHOMPPP!!!!

"Natsume!!"

"Ohayo minna-san!!!" Narumi enters.

"I see my love potion has worked quite wonderfully!!!"

"Narumi!!!!"

'Uh oh………….' Narumi thought.

"Yes Natsume? Mikan?"

" Give us an antidote for this love potion you idiot!!!!!!!!!" Natsume snarled.

" Natsume! Don't be so rude!!!" Mikan said.

"Eh, well, there isn't an antidote for it yet……………….."

"WWWWWHHHHHAAATTTTTTTT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan and Natsume yelled.

Grabbing Hotaru's new and improved baka gun selling for 100,000 rabbits, Natsume hit Narumi with it vigorously until the gay teacher was dead.

" Natsume!!!! Now look at what you did! You killed the teacher!!!!" Mikan cried showered in blood.

"I did? Uh oh…………….." Natsume thought.

"Lets give a funeral for him."

"Sure……………………."

At the funeral………………

"Narumi-sensei was a really gay teacher, and his tests were stupid because he always did "write a love letter to Narumi-sensei." So let us bow our heads and say a prayer of how stupid and gay he was."

Natsume said.

"Blah,blah,blah,blah, he was gay, blah,blah, he was stupid,blah,blah, I hate him,blah,blah,molester,blah,blah. Amen."

"Let us now join forces and stomp on his grave while breaking his stone." Natsume says.

STOMP! CRACK! BOOM!!

Finding a gun, Hotaru shot the grave stone multiple times before everybody left.

Claire: Sorry if that chapter was kind of mellow and weird.

Natsume: The gay teacher is dead finally!! Thank you!!

Mikan: You do have manners Natsume! *starry eyes*

Hotaru: *records the whole scene* I'll bet nobody has seen Hyuuga saying thank-you's or prayers! This will make me stinking RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruka: Why am I always so nervous?

Jackie: Thank you for putting me in the beginning!! Anyways, nobody know Ruka, nobody knows.

Claire: So Natsume,you have manners heh?

Natsume: So what? At least I'm not a PIG like Polka over there. She was stuffing those horrible snacks into mouth!!!!

Mikan: I am NOT a pig Natsume!!!

Jackie: be nice Natsume, we all know she is.

Everybody: yep,agreed. She is a pig.

Anna & Nonoko: BURN!!!! Why do we keep on saying BURN???????

Iinchou: You're not a PIG Sakura.

Sumire: YES she is!!!!

Koko: yeah, she is a PIG.

Mikan: MOU!!!! I thought you were all my friends!!!!

Everybody:*shrugs*

Mikan: Fine!! I'll be a savage!!! * gets bag and stuffs year-around life supply of food*

Everybody: BYE!

Mikan: *pouts* *runs away and sits in a dark alley*

Claire: Oh well, we're short of one person. Who wants to be Mikan's twin?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Claire: *turns around to see Mikan practically finishing the year-around storage of food*

Natsume: See? She is a PIG that Polka. I'm surprised she isn't an air balloon by now or even Imai's crazy invention called Pigula.

Everyone: *nods head in agreement* *sweatdrops at Mikan*

Mikan: *pounces at the group* I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins a happy-go-lucky grin with pure malice dripping in her sugary voice*

Everyone: RRRRRUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Surprise

Mini Chat:

Claire: Jackie? Are you ever going to put up a story for fanfiction? I mean we've been on here 2 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!

Jackie: *grins sheepishly* yeah, about that……………….

Natsume: Yeah you old HAG!!!! Man, you are slow, I mean come on idiot!!!! Write a story for heaven's sake!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie: What did you say? *narrows eyes*

Mikan: Be nice Natsume. She's most likely trying to perfect her story! *nudges Jackie in the ribs* Right? Huh? Am I right?

Hotaru: Is she starting to annoy you? Because I'll gladly use my baka gun on her for a small price. 1000 rabbits please.*gets out cup*

Jackie: Yes she is starting to annoy me but……. I don't go to Gakuen Alice so I don't have any rabbits……….

Iinchou: Don't worry, Imai-san will gladly receive your U.S. money.

Hotaru: *shakes cup*

Anna: This is what we have to deal with everyday.

Nonoko: Yep, so sad. *dramatic effects*

Koko: Your lucky you don't have Mikan annoying you everyday. It gets ugly after a few days if she doesn't eat. *shivers*

Sumire: Sakura is such a PIG! Everyday, she has to eat 10 bowls of rice, 5 bowls of soup, 100 boxes of howalon, 150 plates of sushi, 10 whole fish, and 1000 fluff puffs!!!

Mikan: *pouts* Mou, its not my fault……………….

Narumi: Ohayo Minna-san!! Are you ready for the test of DEATH? *smiles gayishly while wearing an angel costume*

Natsume: What the HECK????? Hows the gay teacher ALIVE???? You IDIOT of a writer!!! Why'd you have to put him in this story ALIVE again????!!!! *shoots deadly glare*

Narumi: Don't worry dear children, you'll only suffer a minimum wage for killing me. *smiles gayishly again*

Everybody: RRRRUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!

Lets get to the story now,…. You do NOT want to see the blood,gore, and mayhem!!!

"Ne, Natsume? What are we going to do with Mr. Narumi sensei DEAD?" A brunette questions.

" Don't know, and don't you dare say the gay teacher's name AGAIN………" Natsume dangerously says.

" Mou, he was like an uncle."

" Uncle? What are you? Ill-minded?????!!! You baka!!"

" Hello Mikan, Natsume…… don't you think "uncle" is a little TOO old for me? I mean, I'm only 27 years old, sheesh." Narumi greets.

Slowly turning their heads toward Narumi, they sputter out words." GACK!!! He's ALIVE!!!! Hotaru!!!! Get the baka gun!!!!"

" Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to let you die a slow death so you'll cry in agony more."Narumi says.

" Better get ready…………"

Going up to his desk, Narumi gets out a HUGE pot and an electric mini-stove and heated it up. Slicing vegetables, and adding some chicken broth, he added a cup of howalons while humming a gay tune.

Rushing up to her best friend, Mikan shook Hotaru out of the love potion's effects.

" Hotaru!! Narumi sensei is going to EAT us!!!!" Mikan screamed.

Raising an eyebrow, the cold girl was about to use her baka gun on her friend until the brunette pointed to his desk.

" Oh, I see,………….. better get out my Baka Bazooka # 1000 out then."

Getting out her invention, Hotaru handed her giant flyswatter she used once on Mikan when she was leaving for this school.

" What am I doing with the flyswatter Hotaru?"

" Quietly go up to the gay teacher, and swatt him with it like when you swatt those pesky flies you usually do when you get irriated. "

"Ok. But I don't want to hurt him,………. I know!!! I'll get Natsume to do it!!!!" Mikan stated as if it was a brilliant plan.

"Very well dummy,………."

"Natsume? Do you want to swatt Narumi sensei with the flyswatter? "

"Hn, idiot,…………….." Natsume replied.

Creeping behind the gay teacher, Natsume swatted Narumi until he saw some blood ooze out.

"Ew, Natsume!!! "

Glancing coldly at the girl, he just walked away.

Emotionless, Hotaru used her baka bazooka on the teacher and got a bag to stuff the teacher in.

" You owe me 100000 rabbits now baka."

"Hotaru!! Can't I just repay you back with the funeral?"

" There is no funeral, we'll let him rot in the sun and let the leeches and such eat his inner organs alive."

" Ew, you're just like Natsume!!"

" Or, you can repay me back with you doing the honors of dragging him outside."

" I'll do that……………………."

Dragging the already dead body, Mikan looked in disgust as his whole body was oozing out blood and you could even see his organs leaking out.

Throwing him out into the deepest and darkest part of the Northern Forest,which happened to be a deep lake, she quickly ran to class.

" I did it Hotaru!!!!"

Glancing up from Ruka massaging her feet while reading a book eating crab brains, she went back to her book.

Squinting her eyes, Mikan read out the title." 100000 ways of how to be a multi-trillionare."

" Is that where you got the blackmailing part?" Mikan asked.

" You know how to read, good for you idiot, and yes."

Heaving a sigh, Mikan glanced at the lovesick Ruka.

"Snap out of it Ruka!!!!" Mikan yelled.

Shaking his head, he looked up at Mikan turning back to his attention to him holding Hotaru's feet. Feeling heat rise up to his cheeks, he quickly let go and was about to sit down.

" You can't sit yet, massage my feet more bunny boy. Or else." Hotaru glared at the blond boy while holding up blackmaill.

" Yes Imai-san……………………….."

Putting a fake smile on, Mikan went back to her seat.

Claire: So Ruka, how do you feel about massaging Hotaru's feet?

Ruka: *blushes bright red* Eh, um…………..

Iinchou: Don't worry about it Nogi, I'm sure she won't make you do that again.

Hotaru: You have to pay me 10000000000 rabbits because you touched my feet.

Natsume: this is really dumb……….. idiot……………..

Mikan: I feel so sorry that we had to kill Narumi sensei again. *eyes well up*

Hotaru: *hits Mikan multiple times*

Narumi: I'm back!!!!! *dances the can can in a dress*

Jackie: *pushes the gay teacher over a cliff above an ocean manifested with sharks,jellyfish, and electirc eels*

Natsume: We killed that gay teacher again,. Doesn't he ever die you baka?

Claire: *scratches head nervously* umm,…….. Not yet no……………..

Natsume: *lights up a palm of fire* Prepare for death then

Mikan: *nullifies* *accidentally steals Natsume's alice*

Koko: Wow, she just stole your alice Natsume!!!

Anna: I wouldn't have done that Mikan-chan.

Nonoko: scary…………

Everybody: *steps away into darkness*

Natsume: Polka!!! What was that for you idiot!!!! * makes Mikan trip over*

Mikan: *pouts* I didn't mean to………….

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Mikan: ………….. Sorry?

Everyone: *pushes Mikan into a dark alley inclosed with vicious dogs*

Jackie: We shouldn't have done that right? I mean, she is the main character in the story.

Natsume: If you want to die hag, die with the idiot.

Jackie: *narrows eyes* don't you dare insult me again.

Claire: Jackie is right, you're only a fictional character, your not really real, your just an anime drawing of a person on a piece of paper.

Natsume: Would you like to die with your friend and that idiot, Einstein?

Claire & Jackie: Nevermind………..

Mikan: HHHHEEEELLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *slowly slips away acting like nothing happened*

Koko: *mindreading*

Iinchou: *rapidly cleans glasses*

Claire: *trying to look like is busy with something*

Jackie: * tries to pretend to figure out a story*

Natsume: * glaring coldly*

Ruka: *blushing*

Hotaru: *counting money*

Anna & Nonoko: *fake gossiping with each other*

Iinchou: Shouldn't we at least try to help Sakura-san?

Everyone: NO!


	4. Chapter 4

Whats Going On?

Mini Chat:

Claire: OK!!!! Ohayo everyone!!! This chapter will be when Mikan has to do a mission.

Jackie: *gasp* Wow, I'm SO scared.*sarcastic*

Mikan: Hello!!! I HAVE to do a MISSION??????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What if I get killed?????!!!

Natsume: The idiot's going on a MISSION???! Are you just plain DUMB you COW???!!!

Claire: Are you finally going to admit you LOVE Mikan?

Natsume: Me? In love with POLKA?? You're stupid, you should really go to theropy.

Claire: Insult me again and I'll kick you off this story and let her fall in love with,….. Hmm….. Koko!!! And besides, you were defending her, you NEVER do that!

Mikan: ?????? Really???!!!!

Jackie: …………………. Interesting.

Koko: I'm in love with Mikan but I don't want to look like an idiot if she's not in love with me.

Jackie: You're in love with Mikan?

Ruka: ……………. *pets his bunny*

Claire: You're in love with her???

Hotaru: Idiots!!!! Koko's not in love with nose-drip girl!!! He was saying out loud Hyuuga's mind!!! *hits everybody*

Suddenly, the temperature gets hot…………….

Claire: Is the sun closer to us now or something?

Jackie: …………………. I don't think so.

Mikan: I think its Natsume………….. *points middle finger toward the firecaster*

Everybody: *gasps* Mikan!! Don't use such colorful fingering!!!!

Hotaru: BAKA!!!!! Do you not know what the middle finger means??? *shoots Mikan*

Natsume: You are really stupid Polka…………. And don't you ever use that with me again idiot.

Hikaru the Pervert: Hello hot ladies!!!!

Everyone: ………………..

Lets get to the story…………………

" I'm bored, want to do something Hotaru?" A brunette asks.

" Go ask Hyuuga, I'm busy now with my latest invention dummy." Hotaru responded.

"Mou, Natsume will never play with me!!!"

"Entertain yourself with something else!!!"

"Fine, I'm taking a walk!!!"

Leaving the classroom, Hotaru went over to Natsume who was currently getting to the good part in his book.

"Hyuuga, go follow the idiot. I'm getting a bad vibe about her."

"Me? Following Polka? Baka, I'd never do that for you." Natsume snarled.

Whipping out her baka gun, Hotaru glared coldly at the fire caster.

" Don't make me Hyuuga."

"Fine Imai."

Following Mikan, Natsume tried to catch up. 'I'm getting a bad feeling that Persona's nearby………..'thought Natsume.

In the Meantime………………..

" Hello Sakura, how are you doing?" Persona asks.

"Fine, how about you Persona sensei?" Mikan politely asks.

"Fine, come with me if you don't want you class getting hurt."

"Where though?"

" Your going on a mission Sakura."

"Me? On a mission??"

"Yes, on a mission."

"I don't know how to do missions."

"Didn't black cat teach you?"

"No."

" Just listen to my instructions, that's pretty much it."

" Ok,…………… what are the instructions?"

" Go to the boat dock , wait for a ship called the Ireland Faze, get on it, pretend you're a passenger and kill the captain. It could take months to do so, you could even die, just kill the captain."

" Now go."

"Ok…."

Just as Mikan and Persona finished talking, Natsume caught _up._

" _Where_ are you going Polka?"

"None of your bussiness Hyuuga, now go." Mikan snapped.

Raising an eyebrow, he saw emptiness in her eyes. Dull and boring, emotionless and plain.

Dissapearing, Natsume watched as the brunette leave.

' That only happens to people when Persona confronts people into going on a mission.' Thought Natsume.

'Dang it!I'm too late!!'

Hurrying back, he went over to the inventor.

"Persona made her go on a mission." Natsume coldly upfronted the raven haired girl.

" Why don't you go and save her? I'm busy counting my money…" Hotaru icily answered.

" Money is more important to you than Polka?"

"Look, I'm busy trying to make a device to track the idiot, if you're worrying so much, you go and save her Hyuuga."

"No way Imai, I'm not doing anything for that baka, she's an ugly girl to begin with and lastly a PIG."

"Fine, let her die, just remember, you're her partner and you're responsible for anything happening to her."

Turning back to her invention, Natsume mentally slapped himself as he went back to his seat.

' I can't catch up with her anymore, she's probably out of here already……….. shoot.'

Meanwhile…………………

" Ireland Faze, prepare for battle." Mikan said.

Entering the ship, Mikan took one last look before heading in.

' Bye Hotaru,Natsume,Ruka-pyon,Sumire,Anna,Nonoko,Koko,Iinchou, Narumi sensei, and grandpa.'

'Farewell………………………………………………..'

Claire: Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny!!

Natsume: None of your chapters were funny you cow.

Claire: That's it!! You are officially kicked out of the story!!!!

Jackie: He's kind of the main character in the story too Claire.

Claire: *big sigh*

Hotaru: Would you like me to shoot him? It costs 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 rabbits.

Everybody: *dumbstrucken*

Hotaru: I knew my intelligence was just too high for you bakas.

Koko: Who was that guy called Hikaru the Pervert? He sounds a lot like Natsume.

Anna and Nonoko: Who was he?

Claire: Lets just say he's a guy who's perverted just like Natsume who happens to be REAL.

Jackie: Yep! It's a nickname for him.

Claire: His name is Por-mmmghpphhh!!

Jackie: Don't say his name!!! He's watching us!!!

Mikan: What did I miss guys?

Natsume: *burns Mikan's hair* BA-KA

Mikan: * runs away screaming*

Hikaru the Pervert: Hi, any hot girls on here?

Everbody: *sweatdrops*

Hikaru the Pervert: Ooh, a bunny!! What's his name?

Ruka: Usagi……………..

Mikan: Really? I thought the bunnie's name was Fluff Puff!! *drools about fluff puffs*

Ruka: ………………………………..

Hikaru the Pervert: Hi Claire-Bear!!

Natsume: Is that your idiotic nickname?

Claire: Apparently yes. *seeths with anger*

Hikaru the Pervert: Oh, there's a hot girl here. Hey brunette, what's your name? *flirts*

Mikan: Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you! *beams big smile*

Everbody: *slaps forehead*

Hikaru the Pervert: Want to take a swing in my convertible cutie?

Mikan: Sure!!!

The temperature starts to heat up…………………

Natsume: *fumes with anger*

Natsume: Don't you dare hit on the baka!!!!!

Hikaru the Pervert: Is she with you ?

Hotaru: *snaps pictures*

Claire: …….. awkward.

Jackie: Definitely………

Natsume: *lights out fire balls*

Natsume starts to throw them at the boy………….

Hikaru the Pervert: *tries to keep self alive from danger making his movements like a ballerina's*

After an Hour Later……….

Natsume dies due to his alice……………………… dun dun…………………..

Hikaru the Pervert makes off with Mikan………………

Hotaru has become a trillionare…………………

Claire is sobbing at the ending…………………..

Jackie is stunned…………………………

Iinchou is saying prayers………………….

Anna and Nonoko are crying………………………..

Koko is bored……………………

Sumire is crying that her precious Hyuuga-sama is dead…………………………..

Natsume: Don't think this is the ending you idiot of a reader!!! The stupid writer is writing it this way!!!! She is such a baka. Everybody here are cows.

Claire: Hey!! I take that offensive!!!!

Everybody: WE ARE NOT COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's a GIRL???

Mini Chat:

Claire: Hi everybody!!! This chapter won't have Mikan in it sadly, she's still going to be in the mini chat!

Natsume: She's not in this chapter? THANK HEAVENS!!! You finally don't put that digusting Polka in a chapter you idiot writer!!!!

Jackie: She's still going to be in the mini chat Kuro Neko. *mocks*

Anna: What a CUTE name for Natsume!!!

Nonoko: It could be his nickname from now on!!!

Claire: That is his nickname for missions or the black cat.

Koko: What is with these girls??? Girls are just plain idiots made of cutesy and sweet digusting things like a lump of foul tasting sugar or the sick Power Puff Girls…………. Don't ask how I know them……..

Hotaru: I've got it all on tape. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *evil glint in eye*

Ruka: You surprise me Natsume………. You really do……. *looks away*

Iinchou: Ahem,……

Mikan: How do you know of the Power Puff Girls Natsume?

Natsume …tch…… Aoi………. *mutters*

Hikaru the Pervert: Who's Aoi?

Natsume: Somebody you can't hit on idot. *unleashes a fire dragon*

Hotaru: The camera's still rolling!!! (unatural eh?)

Jackie: You really are a genius, making big bucks everyday……….

Mikan: Aoi is Natsume's little sister!! *answers like she's a scholar*

Natsume: You really want to die Polka? And don't you give a bit of information about Aoi idiot!! Keep you mouth full of idiocy zipped up baka!!! *snarls*

Hikaru the Pervert: Protective now aren't we?

Natsume: *glares icily*

Hikaru the Pervert: Feisty,……… shall we go to our Sakura Tree Mikan?

Mikan: Sure!!! *happy*

Natsume: To be exact, it's my Sakura Tree you idiot!!! Don't you dare call it yours you skank!!!

Lets get to the story………

' I wonder how Mikan is doing………' Natsume thought. 'I miss her terribly…….wait!! WHAT????!!! Stupid inner conscience!!!!!!' 'Hey, I'm only trying to help you along the road to loving people outer me.' 'If you really miss her, do something to remind you of her until she comes back alive or dead that is………..' 'Stupid!!! Get out of my head you idiot full of nothing!!!!' 'Fine!!!'

" So, my inner conscience wants me to do something drastic eh? Ill give him drastic." Natsume smirked.

At the Classroom………..

" Hey Natsume……….. whoa,. Ok………." Ruka stuttered.

Looking up from her book, Hotaru gasped but quickly hid it.

Sadly, all the other people were still lovey dovey except for the 4 now 3 people.

" Hyuuga, what are you trying to do idiot???? Why are you impersonating the dummy????!!!" Hotaru glared.

" What happened to you?" Ruka nervously asked.

Now, you're probably thinking,'whats going on????' Well, I'll tell you fellow readers. What Hotaru and Ruka were gaping about is that Natsume was dressed like Mikan. A foolish grin rested on his mouth, his unruly messy raven hair was tied into pigtails. He was even wearing a GIRLS' uniform!!!!!!

" Ohayo minna-san!!!!" Natsume greeted happily.

" Ohayo Natsume?" Our animal loving friend questioned.

" I see you're an idiot now Hyuuga, to think a genius is turned into a dumb person…….." Hotaru stated harshly.

" I'm Mikan guys!!!" Natsume beamed.

" Lets go eat some howalons, no, FLUFF PUFFS!!!!!!!!!"

" So,….. Hyuuga is the baka now…… interesting." Hotaru said.

"Better video tape it……"

"Natsume? Uh,…. Um…… you're starting to act kind of weird…….." Ruka blushed.

" Lets go to Central Town now!!!! I want to get some candy before they sell out!!!!"

" This will make me a lot of cha ching."

" I'm so confused………………………"

At Central Town………..

" Yum!!!! Have one guys!!!!" Natsume laughed.

Stuffing a bunch into Ruka's and Hotaru's mouth, he made them eat it,…… or else……………………..

Grabbing a whole large box of the sweet candies, Natsume single-handly dumped the box of the sweets into his mouth.

' This is really a waste………………………..' Natsume thought,………….. 'but it's for Mikan's sake.'

" Lets go buy some dresses Hotaru!!!!"

Emotionless, the inventor momentarily blinked at him before shooting him.

" I don't do dresses with boys idiot."

" Mou!! Hotaru's a meanie!!!!"

Crestfallen, Hotaru and Ruka jaw open stared at the fire a plan in her mind, Hotaru grinned evilly.

" Sure "Mikan", lets go try out some dresses."

Video taping the whole thing, Hotaru lead him into a shop.

" Try this on Mikan." Hotaru gave to Natsume. The dress was a crimson spaghetti strapped dress with a golden sash. It was knee length and and ambers swirled around the top.

" Ok,……….." Natsume said. 'This is not worth it……….'

Changing, Natsume thought, 'Geesh, how do girls stand such uncomfortable things??!!'

Recording Natsume modeling it out, Hotaru laughed maniacally.

" Beautiful "Mikan" you should really buy it, I'll even buyit for you!!!"

"Gee, I don't know…….."

Snatching the dress, Hotaru quickly paid for it.

" Since it's a gift "Mikan," wear it on the next dance ok?" Hotaru said.

" Uh,………. Yeah….. sure." Natsume hatingly eyed the dress.

"Oh!!! Also, wear these high heels I bought for you too on the next dance!!!" Hotaru grinned.

The shoes were crimson with a ribbon tied neatly on the side to match the dress.

" Don't you think this is a little TOO much Hotaru?" Natsume bubbling in fury asked.

"Nope!"

"Lets go now!!!!!" Natsume happily pretended.

' Oh, I'll make sure you'll enjoy the next dance Hyuuga, you'll really pay………' Hotaru synically thought.

Claire: So, how do you feel about being Mikan Natsume?

Natsume: You dumb writer!!!! Don't you dare make that the next chapter!!!! I will kill you if you do!!!!! *flames emerge*

Iinchou: Please don't fight!!!!

Hotaru: Stop being a pussycat Tobita!!! Let them fight it out. *films scene*

Ruka: This is dangerous Natsume, please, can we stop with the fighting? You have to control your anger issues.

Natsume: Fine,………………….. *glares coldly*

Jackie: No need to be angry Natsume, I admit you have anger issues, but please, if you want to fight it out, fight it out with Mr. Bear. *answers calmly*

Everybody: *GASP!!!!!!!!* That bear is EVIL!!!!!! EVIL I tell you!!!!!

Natsume: I'll go fight it out with the stupid bear then.

Mikan: Please don't Natsume!!!! Kaname-senpai is going to be sad!!!! *bursts out in crying*

Hotaru: You're really simple-minded huh?

Anna & Nonoko: Was she dropped on the head when she was a baby or something? She's so DENSE.

Everybody: I agree with you on that.

Koko: Mikan is a big crybaby, no wonder she still doesn't have a boyfriend.

Mikan: *pouts* NATSUME!!!!!!!!

Claire: Natsume doesn't have a girlfriend either, so you two are the perfect couple!!!!

Sumire: I'm the perfect girl for Natsume, not the PIG!!!!!!

Natsume: ……. *cricket* *cricket* *cricket* ………….

Jackie: He really took my advice seriously huh?

Everyone: We guess. *shrugs*

An Hour later……….

Natsume: The stupid bear is still alive idiots. *smirks*

Mr. Bear: ……… *eyes shine evilly*

Everyone: Uh oh,………. RUNNN!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Bear: *knocks out everybody*

Natsume: Good bear……… *pats head* Too bad I have to kill you. *yanks off head and legs, rips off eyes and nose*

Kaname: Did you guys happen to see Mr. Bear??? *looks around* Oh dear………

Everybody: You're back from the hospital????!!! *plays ring around the rosy*

Kaname: *spots Mr. Bear shriveled into pieces*

Hotaru: Hyuuga did it. *smirks while taping film*

Kaname: *fire seen in eyes* * murderously looks at Natsume* Prepare for death then!!!!!!

Natsume: *miracously killed by the frail yet weak middle-schooler*

Everybody: ……….. YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *starts partying*

Natsume: I'm not dead BA-KAS. I'm not going to die yet.

Narumi: *quietly creeps up Natsume with knife in hand*

Hotaru: *shoots Narumi with baka bazooka*

Iinchou: He just doesn't die yet does he?

Claire: Nope, not yet, I needed somebody to be the zombie or dead person that gets killed over and over again in the story.

Jackie: Life is a sick, sick place.

Narumi: *falls off cliff*

Everybody: How do those cliffs keep on appearing?

Hotaru: By me……….

Hikaru the Pervert: Was that teacher a gay?

Everybody: YES!!!!!!

Hikaru the Pervert: Oh,………


	6. Chapter 6

Life Is Full of Disappointments

Mini Chat:

Claire: Konichiwa Minna-san!!!

Natsume: Oi baka, you're busting my ear drums you pathetic writer!!! *smirks*

Claire: *frowns* I can always type in the story of how you got killed by and won't be appearing in any more of my stories. *sticks tongue*

Jackie: If I was you Natsume, I would rather be embarrassed more than getting killed. *calm*

Hikaru the Pervert: Hey Jackie-chan!!!!

Natsume: To think, every girl I ever meet has an ugly nickname and are even UGLY BAKAS.

Claire & Jackie & Anna & Nonoko & Sumire & Mikan (excluding Hotaru): HEEYYY!!!! TAKE THAT BACK NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yells in fury while eyes full of fire and rage*

Natsume: Besides, I am going to die sooner or later on one of my missions due to my Alice idiots!!!!!!! *glares coldly*

Hotaru: This is perfect, money and I will win the Oscar Nominies for most outrageous blackmail!!!!! *stars in eyes* Just think, I'll get even more money if I win and publish it!!!!!

Iinchou: …….

Ruka: *pats bunny*

Everyone: *cricket*….. *cricket* …. *cricket*........................

Hotaru: You here all don't have my intellect, even Hyuuga or Tobita here. *glares icily*

Anna: I think I should bake some cookies now.

Nonoko: I think I should study the periodic table now. *leaves with Anna*

Everyone (excluding Natsume & Hotaru) : It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all………………….

Hotaru & Natsume: Why were we born in the same year as these idiots???!!! You're all so stupid for our kind.

Everyone: …………………………… it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all…………………………..

Natsume: ……………. *throws fire balls at the rest*

Hotaru: *shoots baka gun at the rest*

Lets get to the story now…………..

' I wonder how everybodys doing ?' Mikan thought wearily.

Practically unconscious from trying to kill the captain, Mikan soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile……………………………..

" I'm surprised the stupid potion could last so long…………. They're all like hippies now, smoking pot…………….." Hotaru mindlessly replied.

" Usagi, want a carrot?" Ruka asked his pet.

Nodding its head, it hopped toward the blond boy and quickly ate the food.

" This is no time to feed your wife carrots bunny boy." Hotaru coldly glared.

" Ruka-pyon?!! Come eat my udon with me!!!" Natsume merrily smiled.

" ……………………………….. uh, um,… " "Eat with me Ruka, or else…………………….." Natsume harshly interrupted.

" Oh, ok…….. Natsu- …..Sakura-chan." Ruka nervously sat.

" Great!!! Aren't we the best of friends????"

" Sure Sakura,………. I guess…………………"

" Stop the blabbering you bakas. Don't you even worry about the dummy?" Hotaru emotionlessly asked.

" Ahem, I'm Mikan Hotaru…………….."

" Oh boy,………… help me please!!!!!"

" You're no Mikan Sakura, she's been my best friend for a long time and you are not at all acting like her Hyuuga."

" Mou, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru is being a big meanie." Natsume cried out. (MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

" Oh saint, help me in this unatural crisis!!!! Please!!!!"

" You're no help Nogi, saying prayers to the ceiling is not going to do any good in this situation blondy-boy."

' I wonder where you are Polka, it's been pretty rough without your doofy,idiotic, smile smiling at everybody all the time.' Natsume thought. ' When are you coming back, when??????'

" I really miss that baka, even though she's a klutz, I got to admit that the idiot is a good friend." Hotaru concerningly said.

" Yeah, I agree Hotaru." Ruka responded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NOGI??????!!!!!!!! " Hotaru screamed.

" I TOLD YOU YOU CAN 'T SAY MY FIRST NAME YOU DIMWIT,MOTHER'S BOY, AND BUNNY BOY!!!!!!"

Huddling in a small corner, Ruka was shaking furiously while Natsume just sweatdropped.

' You better come back idiot.'

" I'm going to do self-suicide if the Baka isn't going to come back in a month!!!!!!"

"WWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire: Heh heh heh, who do you think it is saying the self suicide?

Hotaru: Most likely its Hyuuga. *video tapes*

Ruka: People are just so cruel these days.

Natsume & Hikaru the Pervert: Yes I am COOL.

Natsume: *flames appear* You are an idiot for saying that you skank!!!!!

Mikan: Calm down Natsume. *eats cookies*

Jackie: Hikaru said cruel, not COOL, which I am.

Hikaru the Pervert: You aren't cool Jackie-chan, you really stink.

Natsume & Hikaru the Pervert & Jackie: WHOSE THE COOLEST CLAIRE????????!!!!!! *ready to attack*

Claire: *huddles in dark room while pointing at the animal lover* Ruka's deciding, not me.

Ruka: Uh, oh………………….. *stares unconsciously*

Hotaru: This is stupid, you all know I'm the coolest right?

Everybody: NO!!!!!!

Hotaru: I knew you'd say that, prepare for death then. *whips out Baka Bazooka Killer # 100*

Everybody: RRRRRUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!*

Anna: I've made the cookies!!! Want one anybody? *suddenly pops out*

Nonoko: I've remembered the periodic table!!!!! Want me to recite it to any of you? *grins*

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Anna & Nonoko: HHMPFF!!!! You don't have to be so rude!!!!

Anna: I'll listen to you recite the periodic table Nonoko!!!! *pouts*

Nonoko: And I'll have some of your cookies Anna!! *leaves room*

Hikaru the Pervert: Any hot ladies?

Hotaru: *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!*

Everybody: OUCH Hikaru!

Natsume: This is pointless you idiots.

Mikan: IDIOTS, I-D-I-E-T-Z, IDIOTS. *grins happily at how smart she think she is*

Hotaru: This is for you who apparently can't spell IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Hikaru the Pervert: Even I know how to spell IDIOTS and I'm at a 3rd grade level in spelling and reading, I am in 5th grade though. IDIOTS, E-T-E-A-T-Z,IDIOTS.

Natsume: Boy, you better work on your spelling IDIOTS!!!! *surrounds Mikan and Hikaru with fire*

Mikan: *whimpers*

Hikaru the Pervert: …………………

Natsume: How you really spell IDIOTS is, IDIOTS, I-D-I-O-D-Z,IDIOT.

Claire: Who knew all of them were that bad at spelling?

Jackie: I agree with you on that one Claire, they're real IDIOTS.

Hotaru: *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!* *videotapes Mikan,Hikaru, and Natsume spelling it wrong*

Hotaru: IDIOTS, I-D-I-O-T-S, IDIOTS.

Iinchou: Is that right?

Claire & Jackie: YYYAAAYYY HOTARU GOT IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Hotaru: *CLICK CLICK……….*

Everyone: UH OH………. RRRUUUUNNNNN!!! MAYDAY!!!! MAYDAY!!!!!!

Hotaru: I specifacally told you idiots to stop calling me my first name. And now, you will pay. *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*


	7. Chapter 7

Desperate

Mini Chat:

Claire: Hiya everyone!!! This chapter is when everybody's going to lose it with out Mikan.

Natsume: Why would we go crazy without the idiot?

Mikan: Mou, Natsume's being a meanie!!!!

Jackie: *pushes Mikan to kiss Natsume* dun… dun… dun….!!!!

Hotaru: Excellent!!! I've got it all on tape!!!! *evil glint crosses face*

Anna: Natsume has the hots for Mikan!!!!!

Nonoko: Its like a romance novel!!!!

Natsume: BA-KAS, do you want to die? *glares*

Hikaru the Pervert: Mikan, want me to make-out with you?

Mikan: You mean with makeup? You're going to change me with makeup? *dense*

Hotaru: Yeah, sure…………………. *videotapes*

Iinchou: eh Sakura,……………….

Ruka: You shouldn't trust him Sakura-san,……………………..

Natsume: *burns with jealousy* Hikaru you skank!!! Stop messing around with Polka!!!!!!

Jackie: And so the fairytale comes true.

Claire: Natsume is such a romance fantic…… isn't he?

Everybody: Yep………………..

Natsume: Die idiots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan: What did he mean by make out?

Claire: He wants to kiss you……. A lot…………… plenty…………. A ton………….. a thousand times……….. a

Everybody: WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan: Really? *doofy*

Natsume: *slaps forehead* Take Polka, she's not worth much,…….. she's worth 1/1000000000 rabbits.

Jackie: Yes she is……………..

Claire: Isn't that about like……. 0.00000000000001?

Hotaru: Yes that is, I underestimated you.

Claire: *laughs weirdly* heh heh,………. Well MVMS is a really amazing school.

Jackie: BMMS is too, except we don't have the ping pong table, and volley tennis courts, or the rock climbing walls you guys get there at MVMS. We are more fortunate though, we only have to run a mile once a week.

Claire: We have to run every day, a lap around the track once on Mondays ,Tuesdays, and Thursdays, while we run more than a mile on Wednesdays and Fridays. *cries*

Iinchou: Its ok,……… harsh treatment though…. *mumbles quietly*

Natsume: Stop comforting your girlfriend president of the bakas!!!

Claire: * eyes covered by bangs murderously* Take that back or I will kill somebody in this story…………….

Iinchou: Heh, heh…………..

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Natsume: Looks like the boy is a girl, and the girl is a boy. *smirks*

Iinchou: I am not a girl!!!!

Ruka: what a twist………….

Lets get to the story now………………….

' I want to come back to everybody,….. I just have to kill the captain………..' Mikan thought. ' I was very close in doing so, until a dang fat waitress almost killed me with one of her high heels and blocked me.'

Meanwhile………..

" Stop flirting with your boyfriend Hyuuga." Hotaru coldly answered.

" Ruka-pyon is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, right Ruka-pyon?" Natsume innocently questioned.

" Eh, um….. well………………….." Ruka stuttered nervously.

" Stop talking!!! I'm fixing my invention!!!!" Hotaru glared.

" Okay Hotaru!"

"Yeah, ok Imai-san."

" I'm going to kill myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru blurted out.

Natsume dropped his jaw as Ruka stared absentmindly.

"Why?"

" I can't stand living if that dummy isn't here!!! Her big dopey smile always cheers me up whenever I feel down………. Don't you dare ask why if you want to die."

" Is that why you're always so cranky when she left?"

" I repeat, I'm going to kill you if you ask me Hyuuga."

" Why's Hotaru always such a big meanie?"

" Natsume,………… I really think you should sto- mmmpphhggg!!!!!" Ruka started interrupted by a mild-tempered Natsume stuffing a whole lot of sushi into his throat causing him to choke to death.

" What were you saying Ruka-pyon?" Natsume sweetly asked.

Staring at Ruka's body, Hotaru and him stared a little longer before doing something drastic.

" Poke, poke, poke, poke…….."

" He's dead thanks to you, he was my perfect blackmail-victim and you just had to wash away my glory!!!!!" Hotaru icily spat.

" Lets have a funeral for him shall we Hotaru?"

" Stop it this once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the Funeral……………………..

"He was a good friend that Ruka-pyon, always so nice to me when I'm acting so stupid and idiotic,……….." Natsume stated.

" He was a good blackmail-victim until Hyuuga here impersonating Mikan KILLED him!!!" Hotaru coldly threw daggers at the fire-caster.

" Why do the good die young??????!!! Couldn't you have taken this imposter here instead of that bunny boy???!!! I mean look at Hyuuga!!! For heaven's sake!!! Look at him!! He's wearing a girls' uniform and PIGTAILS with a stupid idiotic smirk/smile more suited for the dummy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" I take that as an insult Hotaru." Natsume grinned happily.

" He's a stupid ugly idiot now!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly a golden light appeared from the stormy clouds.

" Dear Hotaru, Natsum- Mikan……. Please know that I could've took Natsume but…….. he made me do it!!!!!!" A fatherly god-like voice said finishing it off with an accusing hint in his voice.

" Heh, even God lies sometimes…… interesting……" Hotaru grinned videotaping the whole thing.

" …………………. He looks like a cloud!!!!" Natsume stared.

" ………………….. good for you…………….."

Claire: Hah!!! Natsume's acting much more foolish than he really was supposed to be!!!! *grins evilly*

Jackie: I admire how you can somehow record everything all the time for money Hotaru.

Hotaru: I've got it all on tape baby!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *foul plan lurks in brain*

Natsume: Do you want to die IDIOT????!!!!! *flame appearing*

Claire: *astonished* Why of course not Natsume!!!!

Hikaru the Pervert: Man!! Even if I tell a lie to Mikan, she still doesn't let me kiss her!!! *groans in utmost annoyance*

Everybody: so she isn't as dense as she looks,…………. Interesting……………………

Mikan: Hey everybody!!! Narumi-sensei just said hi to me a while ago!!!

Hotaru: Baka, you could have pushed him off a cliff you know.

Mikan: He does look a little stiff.

Natsume: A blond gay can never die….. annoying…..

Narumi: I want your…… (now you're probably thinking that he wants to eat their brains right? WRONG!!!!) I'll have a mega foot long chili cheese hot dog with a large fountain drink and a bag of potato chips please!

Anna: Here sensei!!!!

Narumi: Why thank you Anna,…. YUM!!!!! *farts repeatedly*

Jackie: I'm guessing this is his plan, trying to kill us with nauseating gaseous fumes! EEEWWWW!!!!! *dazed but disgusted look*

Hotaru: Good thing I updated my baka bazooka!!! *shoots at gay teacher forcefully*

Narumi: *falls off another cliff*

Everybody: He just doesn't seem to die huh?

Hikaru the Pervert: Want me to make-out with you? I'll make you look extra pretty!!!! *grins evilly*

Natsume: *lights fire on Hikaru's clothes*

Hotaru: *shoots Hikaru harshly many times*

Hikaru the Pervert: *falls off cliff invested with snapping crocodiles, dangerous sharks, and electrifying eels*

Jackie: Wow, he's dead…….. WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire: He's actually dead. Pory-mmmghhpphh!!!! *gagged by Jackie's hand*

Jackie: he's watching us from there, don't say his name. *points to ground*

Natsume: He dies finally, in 3 three chapters,… amusing…….

Mikan: WWWWAAAAAHHHH!!! Narumi-sensei, Ruka-pyon, and Hikaru all died on the same day!!!!! WHY???!!!!! *cries waterfall tears*

Everybody: Why do they die? Will one of us die next? *looks expectantly*

Claire: *mischievous smile* Who knows, who knows………………… MMMWWWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Iinchou: Was this supposed to be made into a tragedy?

Claire: Who knows, who knows…………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Hope Furfilled

Mini Chat:

Claire: Lets PARTY!!!!!!!

Natsume: ……. Why should we party? It's a stupid idiotic thing for a stupid ugly baka of a girl. *smirks*

Mikan: A party!!!!!! *grins*

Hotaru: We're partying because that Hikaru dude died.

Jackie & Claire: Pretty much…………… woo-hoo!!!!!!!! *link arms and skips in circle*

Mikan: I want to join too!!! *pouts*

Anna: Looks like fun

Nonoko: too fun!!!!

Iinchou: Don't get hurt you guys!!! *worried*

Natsume: You girls are all so simple minded. Tch,….. stupid bakas………………..

Claire: Wouldn't Aoi enjoy this?

Jackie:I'm guessing she would, but due to the cold influence of Natsume here, he'll probably say, "like I care", or "You're a stupid baka just like the rest of them, go join your ugly kind."

Anna: Most likely.

Nonoko: ……. True,… its all true.

Natsume: I wouldn't let her join you ugly bakas under your drunken idiotic influences to people!!!!!!! *glare*

All the Girls: How dareth thee!!!!!!!

Hotaru: Never thought I'd do this, but………… BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Natsume with baka gun*

Jackie: Now that's entertaining!!!!!

Claire: Yes it is.

Mikan: Natsume's not dead yet is he?

Claire: Who knows.

Natsume: IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're all going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the Girls(excluding Hotaru): *smiles angelically*

Iinchou: …………. *blushes*

Natsume: I'm not falling for a stupid trick like that idiots.

Mikan: Is it really stupid?

Natsume: …….. what do you think baka?

Mikan: No?

Natsume: Girls just never learn….. even the smart ones……………….

All the Girls: Hey!!! Take that back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lets get to the story now……………………..

Running through the deepest point in the Northern Forest, a brunette was running for dear life. 'Oh my gosh, I can't make it any longer……………..' Gasping for air, Mikan thought of how easier it'd be if she had the transportation alice. Thinking even harder, Mikan squinted through the blinding light as the Northern Forest cleared out. 'Run, run!!!!!' 'I have to make it to Hotaru and all them!!!!!!!!!!!!'

' Oof!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile………………………..

" Poor Ruka-pyon,………. He was a good friend to me………………….." Natsume sweetly smiled.

Hotaru was busily fixing an invention until momentarily a blue screen lit up.

" That's it!!!!!! That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru evilly laughed.

" What are you laughing at Hotaru?

" My blackmail invention worthy or capable of even taking pictures of people when they don't even know it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Gee, I think that's a great invention!!!!"

"Keep yapping your mouth and I will forcefully zip it shut with my new invention called The Zipper For Bakas, only 1000 rabbits."

" How does it work?"

" You put this zipper on a baka's mouth and glue it with an invisible dissolving solution that won't hurt your mouth. Then, zip up the the zipper and it will personally make your mouth quiet until I use a solution to get it off."

" Oooh,………………….."

" I'm back Minna!!!!!!!!!!!" Narumi chirped.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, the gay teacher flew through the window resulting in some nasty accident .

" That's better………………….." Hotaru said.

" Mr. Narumi-sensei is dead again!!!!!" Natsume burst out crying.

" Keep your mouth shut already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Why?"

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shoving the zipper at Natsume's mouth, she applied a sticky solution to it and slammed the zipper on Natsume 's mouth. Zipping the zipper harshly, Hotaru turned on her heel and started working on the invention again.

" Mgpphmmggfff hhmmmmffffpph!!!!!"

" I see its worked successfully. And yes, it is alice proof, so you can't burn it off."

Suddenly, a cold gush flew through the air as a cheerful brunette with bruises and deep cuts and wounds with gashes who didn't seem affected appeared with a blond boy holding to a dirty bunny as a pet.

" Mikan!!!! Bunny Boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru obviously shocked.

" Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed trying to hug the inventor.

" Ahem,…. Are you blind? It says right here on my back,….. Do not disturb or else…………………" Hotaru coldly answered.

" Mghhpphhh!!!!" Natsume muffled.

" How are you still alive blondy?"

" Well,…… lets just say………. Dirt can work wonders?" Ruka blushed with dirt and stones stuck in his messy blond hair.

" You're clothes are all rumpled too Ruka-pyon!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan gasped.

" Worms do a great effect?" Ruka quickly flushed with red.

" Hmmsssfhh? Shhhuuggoimmpphhdd!!!"

" Oh, hello there Natsume!!!!" Mikan cheerfully greeted until her breathing turned irregular and she unconsciously fell to the ground.

" Mikan!!!! "

"Miikssafffnmpphh!!!!!"

" Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire: Heh heh heh, who knew I would be that evil to give Mikan all those injuries? *grins evilly*

Natsume: …….. Are you stupid idiot?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've obviously have brain damage if you let the baka almost get killed!!!!!! *murder seen in eyes*

Jackie: Well, she said in the summary that Mikan was going to get hurt, read between the lines Natsume.

Anna: I feel really sorry for Mikan.

Nonoko: Yeah, I do too,……………. Getting hurt like that…………….. she only wanted to protect us.

Iinchou: Sakura is ok isn't she Claire? *worried*

Claire: Who knows, who knows? *mysterious*

Natsume: Will you freaking stop with the who knows????!!!! Gosh, saying that line repeatedly is just giving me headaches!!!!! Stop with the freaking who knows idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lights out fire*

Ruka: Temper Natsume, temper…… control with your anger.

Jackie: You really have an anger issue with all those freakings, and the yelling. *calm*

Claire: Yes he does.

Narumi: I'm back!!!!!! *singsongs*

Hikaru the Pervert: I'm back too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: We're teamed up with each other!!!!!!!!!!! *gay*

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Hotaru: *BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *keeps on falling off cliff*

Claire: And they are once again KILLED by the genius inventor, Hotaru Imai!!!!!! *talks like talk show host*

Natsume: You knew that I have an anger issue, so you purposely used it against my advantage to make me look like a freaking idiot when it comes to dead people didn't you you ugly baka???!!!!!!!!!!!" *says it all in one breath*

Claire: I don't know, maybe or maybe not.

Jackie: Control Natsume, stay calm………………. I guess its too much too ask for when you keep on rambling on and on about your weak points.

Ruka: ………. I feel embarrassed…….. I always momentarily blush don't I????? *grabs hand held mirror and looks side to side to see if he blushes like a girl*

Natsume: Ruka!!!!!!!!! Stop acting like a stupid baka of a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire & Jackie: Interesting………………… *scheme in mind*

Hotaru: Perfect!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got it all on tape!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves trace of evidence of blackmail under Ruka's nose*

Ruka: Imai-san!!!!!!!!! Don't sell it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *quickly hides face *

Hotaru: Too bad, I already did for 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 rabbits. You're animal friends LOVE it Nogi, they're even begging me to make copies of it."

Claire: That's like 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 yen and like maybe 100000000000000000000000000 U.S. dollars. Wow, that's a LOT of cold cash!!!!!

Jackie: Yes that is my friend, yes it it.

Claire: I could buy like 100000000000000 Wii's with that money!!!!

Jackie: Now that, is just greedy, you won't even share profit?

Claire: *greedy look* No, why should I? *dark look crosses face as thunder and storm clouds appear*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sumire: The pain!! The agony!!! My beautiful hair is getting WET!!!!!!!!!! *acts like a drama queen*

Jackie: Get a grip Permy!!!! Your hair isn't going to die without sun!

Sumire: *hair turns into evil hissing snakes like Medusa's*

Mikan: Oh wow!!!! That's cool! *touches snake* OOWWW!!! It bit me!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Claire: I'm not giving you profit at all Jackie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huddles in corner hugging a briefcase full of cold cash*

Everyone: *stutters with questionable looks* *sweatdrops for the 5th time*

Jackie: And so the greed is passed on……………………….. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Shocker!!!

Mini Chat:

Claire: Gomen ne minna!!! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!!! 

Natsume: ………. Who'd read this stupid story anyways? I mean, look you idiot, don't take it personally but….. the story is pathetic. You've only gotten 6 reviews, and this is going to be your 9th chapter. Your story isn't very appealing at all baka. *smirks*

Mikan: Its not her fault!!! These days, viewers are very picky!! Right? Huh? Am I right??!! *grins stupidly* *jabs elbows in Claire's ribs*

Claire: ……. *rubs temples* Can,…. You…. Please….. shut…. The heck,………. Up???!!!

Hotaru: She's annoying you huh? She's not the most intelligent human,but I can use 10000 rabbits if you want me to shoot the dummy.

Mikan: Why are you all so mean!!! *pouts*

Natsume: ….. I'll get the stupid bear………. Heheh. * smirks mischievously*

Koko: I really have nothing to say……. Sadly.

Anna: I'll go make cookies for the 9th chapter!!!!!!!

Nonoko: Great idea!!! I'll go mix up some potions!!!

Mr. Bear: *evil gleam in eyes*

Sumire: Since when did that hideous looking stuffed bear get here??!!!! *insults snootily*

Iinchou: To be accurate,… it's MR. BEAR …………… uh oh.

Jackie: hello? It's,…. the BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *shrieks* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Bear: *beats up everybody*

Claire: Please wait momentarily for everybody to get out of the hospital.

Koko: Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!! I just drank a whole gallon of saltwater!!!!!!!!

Everbody: *sweatdrops*

Hotaru: You're going to DIE. Idiot.

Mikan: Don't leave me please Mind reader kun!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: BA-KA.

Koko: *eventually throws up*

Gaping, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka all stare.

"Poke- poke." The inventor says.

"We have to get Sakura to the hospital QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!! " The animal lover exclaimed.

" …………. How are we going to lift up such a big pig who happens to be wearing Polka-dots?" The fire-caster coldly questions.

" We'll use my newest invention."

" Go on."

" It's specifically made for over-weight people,……… its called,……….. the Jumbo-Mega-Pigular stretcher."

" Did you especially make it for the cow?"

" …….. lets not talk about it. "

" Go on."

Putting her cap on, and grabbing a pointer stick, Hotaru explains.

" Mainly, the Jumbo-Mega- Pigular stretcher is for overweight people. You basically aim this little capsule directly at the victim,….. who'll have to suffer great damage at the great impact of the object. Then,… eventually due to the weight of the person, the stretcher calculates the weight,…. And builds itself a sturdy base so you don't cause any more harm to that,…… Fat pig who clogged his/her's arteries with junk food. Then,… wings will appear on the side and rush the person to aid. Thank you." Giving a bow, the blackmailer glared at the two.

" Wow, Imai,…….. that is really………………. Technical of you……………" Ruka stuttered.

" Lets get this over with already,. While you were blabbering,…. The idiot already stained half her blood out." Natsume icily spat.

" Why must the good die young????!!!!!!!" The blond boy yelled.

" Shush Nogi,……. Lets get it over with."

Poof!!! Hitting the unconscious brunette with a great force and impact, a stretcher magically appeared. Wings appearing, it quickly rushed out of the room.

" I doubted it would work………… but it did."

" Don't underestimate me or my inventions!!!!!!!!!!

" Lets go already!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rushing to the hospital,….. the three entered noisily searching for their friend.

" Where the heck is she?????????!!!! There's not even a recepsionist in sight!!!!!" Natsume glare.

" Time to test out another one of my inventions. Behold!!! The Baka-detector!!! Basically what this does is that- mmmggpphhh!!!! Hyuuga!!!!" Hotaru coldly muffled.

" No need for explanations Imai,…. Just find the baka!!!!!!!!"

Finally finding a room,……. The three stared. Inside was Mikan heavily asleep while a doctor abused her!!!!!!!!!!! (hah hah,…. Just kidding,… I only wanted a dramatic effect!!! ) Really,… Mikan was heavily asleep while a doctor was magically healing her wounds.

" May we come in Dr………. Stupidhead? Or Dr. Arrogant Jerk? Or Dr. Abuser?" Natsume spat.

" He's sorry for saying that,…. Just a little hot-headed this three-year old who happens to be in a 10 year old body Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked evilly.

" May we come in Dr….. umm,…. Dr.? Ruka nervously asked.

" Of course." Dr. Who knows replied.

Sitting patiently on the couches,…. They stared for hours until the brunette woke up.

" Ughh,…. Huh?Guys? Is that really you???!!!" Mikan suddenly wakes.

Claire: There!!! Done!!! Sorry if it wasn't any good!!! *grins sheepishly*

Natsume: None of your chapters are any good!!!

Mikan: I live!!!! Yay!!!!! *smiles idiotically*

Koko: I don't feel so well.

Anna: I'm back!!!! With the cookies too!!!!

Nonoko: I'm back too!!!!!

Koko: I'm going to die!!!!!

Jackie:That's what you get for being stupid.

Claire: I'm sorry for being so cruel Kokoroyomi.

Koko: *barfs*

Everyone: EEEWWW!!!

Claire: We'll have to rush him to the hopital.

Koko: Yee-yon Yee-yon!!! *acts like ambulance* *laughs like a lunatic*

Mikan: Are you ok?

Jackie: Why did you drink salt water? Specifically why did you even drink a whole GALLON of salt water??? *narrows eyes suspiciously*

Sumire: Lets just say I got mad at him.

Koko: *barfs out seeweed and crabs*

Hotaru: *picks up crabs*

Jackie: Why are you doing that? It has Koko's BARF on it. *shivers with disgust*

Hotaru: Do you mind? I'm going to wash off his baka germs and then wash it over with saltwater then let it boil and add some seasoning to it and mustard, and ketchup, and mayonise, and barbeque sauce, and then eat it. *pours saltwater over puke-infested crabs

Mikan: Huh?

Claire: You never were very smart. *nods head in dissapointment*

Natsume: Imai? You're seriously going to eat the crab? Digusting!!!! You sicken me you Blackmailer of a Bastard.

Hotaru: What did you say???!!!! *pulls out baka cannon*

Anna: A little help here? Koko is already chowing down on the barf-infested cookies I made that were made to stay CLEAN!!!!

Nonoko: EEEWWW!!!

Mikan: I'll eat some!!!! *smiles dumbly*

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: We're back!!! *walks gayishly*

Natsume: *burns hair and flicks his finger on their heads*

Hotaru: *presses remote-control that makes cliffs appear*

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: Oohh!!! Cookies!!! We'll have some!!! *munching*

Hotaru: Adieu to you and you!!!!! *shoots baka bazooka*

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: *falls off cliff* THUUUDDD!!!

Iinchou: Koko is going to die soon without your help!!!

Everyone: *stares with disgust at the floor*

Hotaru: Sayonara…. Bakas……………..

Koko: *barfs*

Everyone: *blinks while covered in puke* RUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna & Nonoko: A little help here???!!! *helpless looks*

Natsume: Deal with it hags!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hysterical Moments

Mini Chat:

Claire: Ohayo minna!!! I've improved in Japanese, thankfully!

Natsume: Stupid……………. You aren't very fluent in it.

Mikan: She's better than that!!! Right??? Huh???? *jabs elbow in Claire's ribs*

Hotaru: Will you ever stop being a baka nose-drip girl? *whips out the infamous baka gun*

Jackie: I second to that beautiful speech you gave Hota- ughhh,…. Imai-san!!!! *shudders while the ice queen menacingly glares*

Natsume: That was a speech? What a stupid one for a group of idiot girls.

Claire: Short yet sweet,….. I third that Hotaru!!! *stars in eyes*

Natsume: That FREAK is your role model for you? Phhhht!! What an idiotic choice.

Mikan: Hotaru!!!! I love you too Hotaru!!!!! I can't manage to speak!!!

Natsume & Hotaru: Good, and keep it that way baka. *glarefest is risen between the two geniuses*

Ruka: Why is Persona-sensei here?

Persona: Hello, MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire: Minna, I'd like you to meet Persona, a warm welcome for the newcomer please!!!!

Natsume: The other gay is here? EW! Get your ugly face out!

Claire: Natsume…………………. Shut the heck up with those stupid idiotic rude insults of your stupid full of pride brainless nasty cold self UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie: Easy there on all those words Claire,….. its just like CUSSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shrieks in horror*

Anna: Hey!!! How are you guys doing?

Nonoko: What are you doing?

Claire: Anyways,… I'd like an applause for Persona,….. NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glares threatenly*

Everybody: *loud applause fills air*

Persona : I am deeply honored to make your life much more sufferable. *bows*

Claire: A round of applause now for him.

Everybody: cricket…….. cricket………..

Claire: I said NOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Or I will personally make Persona literally kill you!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *deafening applause appears*

Persona: Thank you…….. heh heh

Natsume: This doesn't mean I'm doing everything you say.

Jackie: Sure……….

Shock fills the air as our happy brunette wakes up.

" You're up dummy." Hotaru said.

" Sakura-san, are you alright?" Ruka asked with concern.

" So sad, the loud-mouthed pig is finally awake. Just when it wasn't so loud." Natsume teasingly answers.

" AWWW!!! You guys!!! I missed you!!!!" Mikan cheerily grins.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Itai, mou,…. Why'd you hit me Hotaru ne?"

" That's what you get for making worried idiot."

" Oh….. well….. anyways, why don't we all have a sleepover at my dorm tonight!!!!"

" Alright,…. Expecting me to attend to the sleepover is 1000 rabbits. Since you're me idiotic friend who just suffered trauma,…. Its for free………"

"Alright!!!!! Why don't we get ready ne?"

"Don't make me shoot you again. Stop being so annoying or I will ask for a payment of all the rabbits you have."

" Mou,…. Alright."

"Ne Natsume, Ruka-pyon,…. Why don't you guys come over? It'll be fun!!!"

"Sure Sakura!!!"

"Hn."

"Alright!!! Its settled!!! I'll ask Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Narumi-sensei, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Permy, Mochu, Mind reader-kun, and Persona-sensei."

"That's a lot of people baka. Are you sure you can fit everybody in your one-star room?"

"Actually, good question. But yes, I can fit everybody in because I am now officially promoted as a special-star!!!" Mikan grinned happily.

" How did that happen Polka?"

" I have another alice duh!!! It's all due to the new alice!! They say that alice is really rare and powerful,… so here I am,… telling you, that I'm a special-star!!!!

Silence hung in the air. Mouths gaping open wide, the trio just stood there, frozen.

" Anyways, I'm going to prepare for it!!! Ja ne!!!!

Finally, it was night. Voices were heard in a room as they all were playing games.

" Ne, Natsume. Why aren't you joining in on the fun?" A brunette questioned.

Merely glancing at the girl's presence, he pointed toward a direction.

" Him, that's who. Evil gay, I can't believe you actually invited TWO gays." The raven commented icily.

"Oh,…. Ok. Anyways, we're playing spin the bottle!!!"

" Tch, what a stupid game for a bunch of losers."

Leaning in toward the boy, Mikan merely glared at him while pulling her bottom eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. Stomping furiously toward a group, the brunette once again looked at the boy.

" Okay!! Lets begin."

Grabbing the empty bottle, Mikan spun it quickly to see who the lucky victim was.

And it landed on……………………………. PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We all know you're little secret Persona-sensei, you're gay. So what do you expect from gays? I'm telling you what you're supposed to do in this trivial matter , bub. You have to confess your feelings to Narumi-sensei and then KISS him." Mikan stated evilly while the blackmail queen patted the girl's back in nods of approval.

"What? Me? Gay? Confessing how I feel toward that GAY???!!! Kiss? You don't mean KISSU, do you?" Persona said surprised on how an innocent girl could turn into such a meanie.

" I can't believe somebody this innocent looking is expecting, or should I say demanding me to kiss a GUY!!!!!!!!!!!" Koko said telling the group what the scary DA teacher thought.

" Hehe, oh well,…. Too bad. My gain, your loss. And yes, I mean KISSU." Mikan evilly stated.

Ears perked up, a certain flame caster overheard the conversation.

' Interesting,…. A gay kissing a gay…….. this might be worth it after all.' Natsume thought.

"Do it, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru demanded holding her trusty video camera.

" I beg to differ this catastrophe!!! Sure, I may be gay and such, but still, I would never kiss that low life of a gay!!!!!" Persona continuously answered.

"HAH!!!! I knew it!!! He admitted that he is actually GAY!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Mou, Persona is such a meanie head!!!" Narumi cried out.

"Huh, Lovers' Quarrel." Mikan simply said.

Everybody sweatdropped.

" Do the command, NOOWWW!!! Before I shoot you with my baka bazooka!!!" Hotaru reminded.

"All right, sheesh. Live a little will you kid? Okay. Narumi, I loved you since the day I met you. It was love at first sight. I even got a nosebleed just from staring at you. There. All done."Persona said with a huge gust of relief.

Suddenly, the whole group all gagged and had disgusted looks on their faces.

" The kiss, now." Hotaru smirked while recording the scene.

Puckering his lips out, he kissed the blond quickly.

" Serio-sensei, I'm sorry to say this,…… but….. I'm straight."

Twitching their eyes, everybody hacked out with much difficulty.

"WHAT?????!!!! You're STRAIGHT???????!!! You've got to be kidding me!!!"

" I'm……………. straight."

Claire: Haha hah!!! So funny!!! Gomenasai minna!!! *smiles sheepishly*

Natsume: Like you'll ever be funny COW.

Mikan: I'm not evil!!! *pouts*

Hotaru: Thank you Claire, I must say, this chapter earned me a lot of rabbits. Its enough for me to have a mansion full of gold!!!! *money signs in eyes*

Iinchou: I'm utterly shocked with all this happening.

Ruka: I've never felt so,…… weird before. Shocking,……." *quickly pats Usagi(bunny)*

Persona: Are you asking for me to kill you writer-san?

Jackie: Interesting…… and what gives you the right to do such a violated thing as killing?

Claire: Jackie's right….. You can't kill girls,…. Can you?

Persona: Of course I can. I'll be making an appointment with you. What time is good for your beating and funeral? *grabs appointment book*

Natsume: GET. OUT. NOW.

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: Hey guys! What are you doing? *grinning gayishly*

Claire: I never thought Hikaru the Pervert was gay before, that magically happened after dying.

Mikan: They're back!!! Yay!!!

Hikaru the Pervert: How about I give you a smooch before I die again, huh precious? *flirts like an idiot*

Natsume: What is your problem, seriously? Are you asking her to miraculously give birth to your children while you're at it?

Hikaru the Pervert: I'd like that. *wonders off into dreamland*

Narumi: Anyways, we're back for revenge.

Hotaru: *gets out Mr. Bear, Youichi, Hunny(from Ouran Host Club High School), Baka Bazooka, Baka Cannon, and Baka gun* Get them!!!!!

Natsume: *unleashes fireballs* Feel the wrath!!!!

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: Uh oh. AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Hotaru & Natsume: I love today. No you don't! Yes I do!!!! *Glarefest continues*

Mikan: They're dead,….. AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*

Claire: Too bad.

Jackie: Persona, you're really sick. And by sick, the wrong kind of sick. Evil teacher……………….

Persona: And what time is good for your beating and funeral? *takes out appointment book once again*

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Claire: Sayonara for now!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hysterical Moments Continued

Mini Chat:

Claire: Ohayo goizumasu(is that right?)!!!!!!

Jackie: Ohayo!!!!

Mikan: I'm evil? Aren't I? *sobs*

Hotaru: Yes, and you're my personal moneymaker. *smirks evilly*

Natsume: Persona is such a gay. Narumi's just denying it.

Claire & Jackie: Persona and Narumi sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage ,Third comes a kid in a baby carriage!!!!!! (sorry if I got the songwrong, I kind of forgot it)

Mikan: Oooh!!! Is that a song? *asks dumbly*

Hotaru: I love the cha-ching!!! Especially when it comes to gays.

Persona: How can be so EEEEEVVVVVIIIILLL??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides in corner and weeps*

Narumi: Was I supposed to be alive in the last chapter?

Claire: Yeah, to make things funnier.

Natsume: Why are two GAYS in here? *smirks toward the two*

Persona: Bad Kuro Neko, punishment to you later. *holds a withered rose slowly turning to ashes*

Mikan: Persona-sensei is gay?

Persona: GGGAAAHHH!!!! Don't you dare say such a repulsive thing!!!! *trembling*

Narumi: I love you Serio-senpai!!!!

Hotaru: A moo moo here, and a moo moo there, moo moo everywhere. Moo means MONEY!!!!!!!!!! MMMWWWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruka: Don't you dare kill the cows!!!

Hotaru: Don't worry, I'll just squeeze the milk out of them until they're dry. Then I'll kill them, shave off the fur, wash the meat, preserve the organs for leftovers, tenderize the rest, add sauce, fry it, and add it with crab!!!!!!! *smirking*

Jackie: That's inhumane!!! The horror!!!! *faints with a loud thud*

Mikan: That sounds good……. I want some cake. *drools*

Claire: We have to protect animal rights people!!! Not do cannibalism and kill them right off the bat!!!!

Ruka: Claire-san is right!!! I'm going to be a vet someday and I'll save the animals you kill purpousely Imai-san!!!

Hotaru: And how are you going to do that?

Everybody: *cricket*……… *cricket*……….

Hotaru: I thought so.

Natsume: I could go for some barbeque chicken right now……… fetch Polka-dots, Persona, Narumi.

Persona: AAAWWWW!!! You even have a pet name for Sakura-san!! That's so sweet!!! Ahh,…. Young love, no stopping them now these days……. *sighs dreamily*

Claire: Oi!! Stop acting gay Persona and get your freaking huge butt out here baka!!!!!

Jackie: *gasp*

Mikan: Here you go pervert!!! Barbeque chicken just like you asked!!!

Natsume: I changed my mind, oops. Too late. Get me some strawberry shortcake Ichigo-chara.

Narumi: AAAWWWW!!! Strawberries!!!

Everybody: ………….

" You got to be kidding Narumi. You are GAY." Natsume explained coldly.

"Well,….. I'm straight if you like it or not kiddies!!!" Narumi giddily said.

"Are you sure? You sure do act really gay." Hotaru glared at the waste of film.

"I'm straight ok? At least, I think so. I just enjoy dressing up in the old days when I was still a female. And let me just tell you a female sure do have a LOT more work than we men here. I still miss being a femine female. And high heels, work it girl!!!! Those always attract we men, huh? Another thing is is that I just have a great liking to men. I think they're pretty cute, adorable as we should say, right girlies? That's all. I'm not gay. Straight, ok?" The blond responded with a big paragraph.

A long silence developed as everybody took in the information.

" So does that mean you're straight Narumi –sensei?" The brunette questioned.

"Ppphhttt!!! Hardly. He's so gay. He just answered a big yes to the question. He's GAY." Natsume glared.

" Gee, Narumi, we could have bought you male mannequin if your problem was that serious." Tsubasa answered fondly of the answer.

" You big idiot!!!! BBBAAKKAA!!! Don't you ever learn???!!! You're upsetting Narumi now!! Geez, you make it sound like he's an alcoholic drunk and driving 1000000 miles an hour who just got out of 30 years of theropy who just suffer serious trauma!!!!" Misaki responded whacking the blue-haired guy's head furiously.

" Now that, just made a big up to this video." The cold inventor thanked faintly.

" Hah!!! So its not only me being a serious gay for 30 years!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Persona chuckled not even realizing his mistake.

" You just admitted you are gay idiot." Natsume boredly spoke.

" Get the popcorn and soda we just made today Nonoko!!! This is a great movie!!!!" The pink haired girl called Anna said referring to the scene.

" Gee, why don't you get it lazybutt? And get double for me!!!" Nonoko replied.

" Why you!!!! You get it!!!"

"No, you get it!!!"

Soon, a fight broke out between the two twins. Luckily a brown-haired man saved them from the commotion.

" Umemiyo-san, Ogaswara-san (did I spell it right?), please stop this at once please." Misaki-sensei sternly but nicely demanded.

" Yes Misaki-sensei." The twins both agreed with hearts in their eyes.

Leaving the room, the brown-haired teacher left with Narumi trailing behind him.

" MISAKI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!!!" Narumi shouted quickly keeping up the same pace.

" I love the sound of money." Hotaru silently added to the group.

" Daddy left me, AGGGAAAIIINNN!!!!" Mikan cried.

" Part male, part female, no wonder he even took you in as his idiot of a fake daughter. At least I have real parents." The fire-caster coldly said.

" I wonder when they're coming back." Iinchou asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" Do you have any carrots or vegetables lying around here Sakura-san? Its for Usagi." Ruka blushed madly while asking.

" Sure Ruka-pyon!!!!"

"Thanks."

" I dare you, Tsubasa, or Shadow, to kiss the one you most love." Persona dared continuing on.

" Ummm,… well, That's a big toughie in the railroad." Tsubasa nervously chuckled.

Playfully, Tsubasa inched toward a certain brunette.

" Don't you dare lay a finger on Polka-dots Shadow Freak." Natsume icily threatened while lighting up fire.

" Eh heh heh………… ok."

Quickly in a flash, the blue-haired guy kissed a certain pink-haired teenager.

" AAWWW!!! Tsubasa-chan, you love me that much?" Misaki sweetly asked.

" Yeah…………….."

" You shouldn't have, 'cause that was my first kiss you big idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pink-haired girl continuously whacked sense at a certain person's head.

" Lets go to sleep now, shall we bakas?" The blackmailing queen asked venomously.

" Okay!!!" Everybody answered afraid of getting shot.

Turning off the lights, Hotaru grouchily went up to turn it back on.

" I DON'T SLEEP WITHOUT THE LIGHT ON, I REPEAT, I DO NOT SLEEP WITHOUT THE LIGHTS ON." Hotaru angrily boomed.

" Yes sirree Hotaru-san!!!" Mikan quickly answered.

" And you should know that baka, we've slept together tons of time together already." Hotaru said shooting the brunette with her updated version of the baka gun.

" This is turning out pretty violent….." A certain animal-lover mumbled.

"What did you say Nogi? Did you just talk back to me Blondy????!!!" The dark-haired girl responded coldly while hitting him with her new and improved horse-shoe glove only selling for 10000000 rabbits.

" Never mind."

"Good."

Unusually, there was an awkward silence in the big room.

" Don't get any wrong ideas about the sleeping part you'll face the wrath of what Mikan got or Nogi."

" Oyasuminasai minna!!!!"

Quickly falling asleep, the whole group finally slept with the lights on.

SNORE. SNORE. SNORE.

" Quit your snoring you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SNORE

Claire: Well, that was awkward, eh?

Jackie: Natsume's very protective of Mikan huh? *smirks toward the boy's direction*

Natsume: Don't get any ideas. I just don't want that child-abuser Shadow touching a loud-mouthed pig such as her.

Mikan: Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Hotaru: Sure baka…………….. *records scene*

Iinchou: I have an important errand to do, ja!!!

Ruka: Why do you sleep with the lights on? Or is it that you purposely done that so we'd get annoyed even easier so you can try out your inventions on us for annoying you or did you do that so can't get any sleep Imai-san?

Hotaru: You could put it that way Princey.

Jackie: This is the first time Ruka has ever defended himself against………. Dun…dun….dun…. Hotaru!!!! *gasps*

Claire: Whats the punishment now Imai?

Hotaru: You'll see.

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: We're back!!! And alive too!!!

Claire: Is this it?

Hotaru: Yep.

Natsume: *burns the heck out of the two until both can't feel they're nerves*

Mikan: Arigatou Natsume!!!!

Jackie: I can't prevent anything happening to Mikan huh?

Claire: Pretty much.

Narumi & Hikaru the Pervert: Alas, we have to die, once again!!!! *falls off cliff*

Hotaru: I regret ever helping you idiots getting saved by those two bakas. *jumps on duck scooter while waving blackmail traces of Ruka in a ballerina costume*

Ruka: Imai-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets on bird*

Everybody: Sayonara?


	12. Chapter 12

A Normal Day…. Or Not

Mini Chat:

Claire: Ohayo!!

Natsume: Shut up HAG.

Mikan: What does gay mean?

Hotaru: Don't go bothering others, look it up in the dictionary dummy. *shoots baka gun*

Anna & Nonoko: There are two definitions for "gay." One: Happy, free. Or two: A great liking in the same gender.

Jackie: The dictionary has some troubling words in it. *shudders*

Mikan: Oooh,…………. So does that mean,….. we're all GAY??????!!!!!

Everybody: Good question…………….. Hotaru?

Hotaru: It depends, are you all stupid happy foolish goofs? Or have a great liking in your same gender?

All the Girls excluding Hotaru: Hai!!!! We're all stupid happy foolish goofs!!!

Hotaru: Cha-ching in my wallet!!!! *films scene* Are you boys all like that?

All the Boys excluding Natsume: Hai!! We're all stupid happy foolish goofs!!!!

Hotaru: Uh-huh,….. more cha-ching!!!! *keeps on filming*

Natsume: Ruka!! You just destroyed your reputation!!!!

Ruka: I did? Oopsies……………..

Mikan: You sound just like the Teletubbies!!!!!

Hotaru: I've got to admit Mikan,……… your really useful when it comes to blackmailing someone.

Jackie: Wow!!! Imai just complimented Mikan!!!

Claire: Anyways……. Hikaru will now be a permanent part of the cast. Round of applause for the pervert who harasses idiot girls!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *cricket*……………….. *cricket* …………………….

Persona: She said NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else I will forcefully kill you. Pick: death or life. Although I would prefer you annoying brats to die, but I am strictly under Madam Claire and a tad bit of Madam Jackie's orders.

Everyone: *deafening applause*

Hikaru: Thank you very much. Hey orange-girl, I'm still waiting for my evening smoochie.

Mikan: Whats that? *innocently clueless*

Hikaru: Lets just say its warm and what a couple do. Want me to show you? *puckers lips*

Hotaru: The idiot, or the idiot? Stupid and the Beastly stupid. *refers to Beauty and the Beast*

" Ohayo minna!!!!!" A certain brunette greeted as she entered the classroom with a bunch following her.

"Ohayo!!"

"Ohayo goizumasu!!"

" Konichiwa!!!

Plopping down on her seat, Mikan dumbly twirled her brow locks as she stared out at the window.

" Oi, stop that!!!" Natsume exclaimed angrily.

Silence………………… then screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume, you hentai!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

"I expect you guys to be in your seats now children." Narumi confirmed.

Quickly sitting down, Mikan accidentally tripped over what seemed like a rock and fell face-flat on a certain fire-caster's lap.

" Oi!! Get off me Polka!!!!!" Natsume twitched.

"Anyways, we have a new student today!!! Please meet Hikaru the Pervert (Hentai)!!!!!!"

" I just noticed that your eyebrows are short Natsume!!!" Mikan idiotically replied.

Twitch…. Twitch…………..

' Why the heck is this stupid girl staying on my lap????' Natsume thought.

' Sakura said it….. she said it…… NNNOOO!!!! It's the end of the world!!!!!!!!' The mind in Ruka's head screamed.

' The dummy said he has an imperfection…….. this will earn me a lot more big bucks this year…………' Hotaru's mind thought.

' That Sakura!! Getting stay on my Natsume's lap!!! Grrr!!!' Sumire angrily twitched in her mind.

' Ahh, two lovebirds!!! Love is in the air!!!' Narumi gayishly thought.

"Ahem,…. Anyways, please introduce yourself Hikaru-san!!!!"

" Sure?? I mean………………….

STARE STARE STARE . The whole class bugged eye stared at him. They couldn't understand a word he's saying. He was speaking…. English!!!!!!

" I mean,………. Eh,…….. hai??? Hikaru weakly asked.

" Oh, just to clarify things children, Hikaru is from the U.S.A. So he can't speak any Japanese for now. So Imai-san, please step up and give Hikaru-san your invention."

Grabbing her hat and pointer stick, she transferred in a dimly lit empty room with only a chalkboard.

" Baka-foreign language watch, 100000000000000 rabbits. You put this on the baka's wrist like a watch and simply watch the baka talk the foreign language he/she wishes to speak in an understandable manner. Only a testing one in progess. All complaints about it go to the Hotaru Imai Foundations Corporations to $$$ Money Street #$ Building #$ Japan, Moneyworld $$$$$. If you look at the sign once again, with a magnifying glass, you can see my detesting nii-chan's name, Subaru in very small font." The raven-haired female explained without a tone of caring.

" Ohohohohohohoho!!! Imai-san!!! You needn't have gone through all that just to say what your witty invention meant!!!!" A certain blond teacher laughed merrily.

" What did you just say? You called my invention, witty!!!!!!!!"

" But it is Imai-san!!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!

And bam went the gay teacher, once again……… dead.

" Oi, Hentai-kun,….. put it on dimwit." Hotaru snarled at the newcomer.

" Hai?" Hikaru weakly answered once again.

Fastening the invention on, the boy merely stared at the ocean of kids.

" Ahem, eh,………… My name is Hikaru Hentai. I am currently 10 years old, demo, I was quite close of getting married kitto.I am currently a no star. Reports have also confirmed that I harass girls in a very demeaning way. Ja ne domo arigatou."

Nervously, the boy stared at the kids once again.

" Hey!!! Your that guy who had to kissu me always!!!!" Mikan dumbly shouted.

"EHHHH?????!!! Mikan-chan????!!!" Everyone shouted.

" Oh, hey hottie!!!! Want me to make you prettier by making-out with you?" Hikaru asked.

" Eh,…… Iie, gomenasai Hentai-kun. What is your alice though?" Our favorite brunette questioned.

" Oh, gomenasai, datte my alice is the Attractions Phermone kitto."

" Whats the Attractions Phermone?" Hotaru asked.

" Oh, if I say a certain word, my alice triggers a pheromone for people to attack me with guns or knives or weapons."

" What kind of stupid alice is that? Even Polka's baka alice is better than that. You guy's alices are opposites. She can protect herself, when you get beaten up." Natsume snarled.

" True, true……….. that's why I was born an idiot."

" Your stupider than Mikan. Prepare for my baka gun."

" What other inventions do you make Hotaru?"

" FYI Hentai-kun, one: you can't call me by my first name unless you're my friend or I allow you to. Or you pay me 500 rabbits each time you say it without permission. Two: I've made the Baka Gun, Baka Cannon, Baka Bazooka, and now I'm currently working on the Baka Cunzooka."

" Ohh,……………………….."

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!

" The certain word I say to trigger my alice is,……… kissu." Hikaru explained.

" GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone said.

Next thing you know, Hikaru was running for dear life while everybody else mindlessly aimed at him with torches, baka guns, baka cannons, baka bazookas, baka cunzookas,knifes, guns, bows and arrows, tigers,leopards,and spears.

" Shoot, I did it again. Now I have to wait at least a day until the pheromone wears off."

" Gomenasai Hikaru-kun,….. " Mikan sobbed as she used an alice she copied.

" Stop the waterworks already!!!!!" Everyone said.

SOB SOB SOB!!!!

" You're going to kill us if this lasts any longer!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oi, Ichigo-chara, the waters almost filling up to the ceiling. And I can see you panties, very see-through." Natsume smirked.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oi, Hyuuga, use this, paid expenses free since you're a freak of nature." Hotaru coolly replied.

" Eh,…. What the heck is this Imai?" Natsume glared.

" FYI, its an eyebrow pencil so nobody finds out you have short eyebrows."

" Why the heck would I need a stupid thing like this?"

" So you won't stand out in the class picture with short eyebrows, just think, you could be normal for once Hyuuga."

Glaring at the Blackmail Queen, the fire-caster sneakily put on some of it and tossed it out the window.

" Oi, stop it now Ichigo-chara!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume angrily shouted lighting up a palm of fire.

" Iie, also, you're eyebrows are looking kinda smudgy if you know what I mean." Mikan who currently stopped crying explained.

" Eh,… you wear eyebrow pencil Natsume?" Ruka asked in bewilderment.

" Shush your mouth!"

" Also, nice boxers, hearts and smiley-faces boy." Mikan evilly smirked.

" NAAAANNNNNIIII?????!!!!"

Claire: Hah!!! You wear hearts and smiley-faces boxers Natsume!!!!

Natsume: Don't you dare put this as the next chapter idiot!!!!

Mikan: I'm evil??? NANI???????!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: You help me earn profit at least dummy.

Ruka: *looks down at feet*

Jackie: I wonder what kind of boxers Ruka wears. Hmmmnnnnnnn…………… I yume………….

Sumire: I bet Ruka-kun would look so HOT in it!!!!!!!! You too Natsume-kun!!! *gushes at thought*

Natsume & Ruka: You're sick in the head Shouda.

Hotaru: *goes behind Ruka pulls his pants down* MMMMWWWWHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: OOOOHHH, AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruka: *dumbfounded* Ooohhh,…. Yikes!!!!!!!!! *pulls pants up* *flushes in embarrassment*

Natsume: So,…. It seems you wear,…… Usagi's on you boxers…………… Usagi……….. *smirks*

Hotaru: *snaps pictures*

Mikan: AAAWWWW!!! Ruka-pyon wears bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie: Hah!!! So Ruka's not the only one wearing embarrassing boxers.

Hotaru: *yanks down Iinchou's , Koko's , and Persona's pants down* *snaps pictures*

Claire: And well,……….. I kind of expected this, but,…………… Iinchou wears peace-sign boxers, …… Koko wears fluffy cloud printed boxers,…. And,…………….. Persona wears,… black rose printed boxers.

All the Boys(including Natsume!!!): You are such an evil writer.

Claire: I take that as a compliment. Domo Arigatou!!!! *grins evilly*

Jackie: *does cuckoo motion with hands near her head while pointing at Claire*

Claire: *narrows eyes and snaps for Persona*

Jackie: *huddles in closet and grows mushrooms* Your so cruel.

Claire: I know I'm cool, but should I break out Hotaru's newest invention, the Baka Cunzooka? You dirtied my newly-vacumned carpet.

Everybody: *huddles in corner while staring at Claire laughing maniacally*

Jackie: Wish me luck!!!!

Japanese Meanings:

Ohayo: good morning

Baka: idiot

Hai: yes

Minna: everyone

Konichiwa: hello

Hentai: pervert

Kitto: surely

Ja ne: See you later

Domo arigatou: thank you

Kissu: kiss (obviously –insert eye roll-)

Iie: no

Gomenasai: sorry

Demo: but

Datte: however

Nani: what

Yume: dream

Usagi: rabbits


	13. Chapter 13

Chaos Between the Imai Siblings

Mini Chat:

Claire: Wow! I haven't updated for at least 2 months now!! A new record!!

Natsume: Well,….. I guess you could say you ran out of idiotic things to type about. I will make you pay for telling what type of boxers I wear. *smirks evilly*

Mikan: Me think that you should call me by my real name now or else I'll use it against you.

Hotaru: Its not 'Me think' , its ' I think!!!!!!!' Jeez, you stink at grammar nose-drip girl. *shoots baka gun*

Jackie: One day, Mikan will be a scholar at age 65,… that is if she even passes school……..

Claire: Don't worry, in this chapter, I'll just say that Mikan 'accidentally' took a potion on being smart from Nonoko's. Heh heh heh……

Natsume: A stupid, selfish, idiotic, whiny little girl of a pig is smart….. awwww, that's no fun!!!

Hikaru: I want to say nay, but its an aye.

Mikan: MEANIES!!!!!

SLLLAAAMMMM!! Hearing the door slam all of a sudden, they slowly rose their heads up to face the devil,…… well,.. techinally no, but its funner to say that. It was actually Subaru Imai.

" How may we help you Imai-san?" Ruka politely asked.

" Don't get smart with my blondy!!!!" Subara snarled.

Oooh, ouch!

" All right, which one of you is my sibling???!!!"

Suddenly, everybody dashed to the corner leaving 4 brave souls standing, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka.

" Are you guys my siblings or something? Mom must've had a lot of affairs to even get 4 more and with different characteristics in looks." Subara questioned.

" Oi whiny, shut your stupid mouth up and give me some peace already you big ugly-headed idiot!!!!" Natsume glared.

' Hmm,… a boy with foul language, crimson red eyes, raven-black hair,….. emotionless face features,….. ah hah!!!' Subara thought.

" You're Hyuuga Natsume, am I correct?"

" And what if I say no ugly?"

" Imai-senpai!! He's Natsume!!! The big old pervert!!!" Mikan exclaimed.

" Shut up Polka, you just ruined my fun!!!"

" Well, that marks one of the list of victims."

" Eh, excuse Natsume for his bad behavior." Ruka replied generously.

' Hmmm,… blond hair, baby-blue eyes, looks kind of like Hyuuga, friend of him…..' Subaru thought once more.

" Your Nogi Luca, am I correct I presume?"

" Eh, hai, gomenesai for Natsume's rude behavior again."

" That marks two off my list."

" Oh, she's Polka-dots, or Pandas, or Ichigo-chara, or Orange. Or ,…… Sakura Mikan." Natsume ruthlessly smirked.

" Hah!! You said my name Natsume!! I'm so proud of you!!! Give mommy a big hug and kiss!!!" Mikan shouted gleefully.

" Heck no would I ever do that to a piggy pig!!! I wouldn't even touch you for all I know! Hey!! Stop it!!Are you trying to molest me little-girl?!!!"

" Ahh,… ok,… you must be my sibling than, right?" Subaru questioned once again.

" Hai,……. Baka." Hotaru lamely replied.

" Hm,.. well,… thank you for putting my name on you company sign Hotaru."

" Don't call me by my name you stupid baka!! Even if you're my oni-chan doesn't mean you can call me by my last name!!!"

" Oh well,. Family hug?"

" Ok."

Everybody watched the siblings in slow motion making hugging positions as they ran towards each other. Although, none of them notices that the two pull out weapons.

' Heh heh heh,… he'll never know I put poison in my Baka Cunzooka!!!' Hotaru evilly smirked.

' Heh heh heh!!!! She'll never know I put poison in my needle!!!' Subara evilly thought.

BAAAAMMMM!!!!!!

And well,… what the two were thinking of turned out to be a , well,….. draw.

" Hah, that was clever Imai."

" Yeah,…. Sure Subaru-niichan."

Well,… soon after,… they finally did a real hug. Except, it was well,… really stiff.

" AAAWWWW!!!! That's so sweet!!! Am I their siblings too??!!!" Mikan asked.

" Of course you aren't, you're too dumb you stupid knuckle-head." Natsume rudely commented.

" I meant in God's way!!!"

" Nope. I don't believe in the stupid freaking god out of nowhere."

' Accidentally', Natsume kissed Mikan.

" You stupid Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire: All's well that's ends well. *shrugs*

Natsume: Ew, I had to kiss a pig. You'll pay!

Mikan: EW! I kissed a pervert's mouth!!!

Hotaru: I hate stupid crappy happy moments when people do all that detesting mushy gushy stuff. I prefer monsters, inventions, and gore!!!!

Jackie: Well,… great minds think alike.


End file.
